


Midnight Kiss

by MeMyselfAndMyFandoms



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Hive Five - Freeform, Kissing, Meeting, Pre Relationship, Smitten, Wally - Freeform, Wally West - Freeform, crushing], cuteness, jinx, midnight chats, secret, wally is a baby cake bean bag bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfAndMyFandoms/pseuds/MeMyselfAndMyFandoms
Summary: Just a little thing my brain conceived.Midnight conversations have somehow become a thing but jinx remains in denial...





	Midnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! never written for these two before so be nice! Comments and kudos are loved! tell me what you thought!

“Aww come on Jinx! Just one, tiny little kiss?” His eyes were dancing, his tone teasing.

She loosed a long suffering sigh, he always did this. They’d been meeting on the roof of the hive five head quarters for a few months now, nothing special, he’d just turned up one day when she was uop there thinking. She had no idea how he’d gotten up there but she wasn’t surprised he had. 

He was such a goof ball, all his silly roses and cheesy pick up lines, she had half a mind to tell the others, see if they could trap him again. But she knew she wouldn’t. She didn’t know why but she knew it would hurt him and for some reason she just couldn’t stand that thought. 

Kid Flash. What kind of name was that anyway, huh? 

“Pleease?” He made an exaggerated pout, drawing the word out in a whine.

Normally she’d cuff him or jinx him, but today she’d had enough. No one messed with her and that’s exactly what he was doing. So she spun towards him 

And kissed him. 

He had asked her to after all...

She felt him stiffen in surprise. His mouth was warm, and perhaps she held the kiss a little longer than she had intended, but soon she was pulling away again, however insistently part of her told her not to.

Wally was staring at her, mouth gaping, opening and closing like a goldfish, desperately and vainly trying to find something to say. His face had turned a shade of red nearly as bright as his hair and she couldn’t be sure hers hadn’t too.

“Well,” she said breaking the silence, trying desperately to cling to her composure. “That is what you get for messing with me.”

His astonishment turned to glee as she watched, a smile breaking across his face, lighting up his eyes like a sunrise. 

Jinx refused, absolutely refused, to admit to herself that he looked cute. 

“In that case I think maybe I should do that more often.” Mischievous and teasing. Just like always.

She rolled her eyes at him and stood, easily keeping her balance on the thin ledge of the roof. 

“Moron. I’ll see you tomorrow. Maybe. If i feel like it.” And with that she turned hurriedly and scuttled to the door leading downwards. Only when she was safely inside and out of sight did she let herself stop and breathing heavily, lean back against the wall of the corridor. 

Had she really just...

She had. Hells knew what had possessed her but she had. She held a hand up to her mouth, remembering... 

She shook herself roughly. Get a hold of yourself Jinx, she commanded. You’re not some love struck teenager.  
Well, technically she was a teenager.... but she knew what she meant damn it! 

She walked slowly down the corridor back to her room. That was certainly not how she had expected her evening to end.

She didn’t think she minded though.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Wally stared awestruck at the door where Jinx had disappeared. 

Had Jinx just kissed him? She had! She had actually kissed him! Him! 

Jinx had kissed him.

He flopped down onto his back, punching the air silently, celebrating as quietly as he could. He really needed to leave before he started squealing or something and woke up the  
rest of the Hive 5. He just didn’t think he could contain his excitement much longer. 

True, she said she did it to shut him up. But that was something right? And he could have sworn she was blushing and, lips were so soft and she had been so close and ,and...

Wow. 

Best. Night. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved! tell me what you thought!


End file.
